


Fuck You, Steve Rogers! No, Wait, Fuck Me.

by PrincessSunflower



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Virgin Steve, Virgin Steve Rogers, trans!Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6916129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessSunflower/pseuds/PrincessSunflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stony transfic. Angst, fluff at smut. </p><p>Featuring:<br/>trans!Tony<br/>virgin!Steve<br/>absolutely clueless Steve<br/>angry Tony<br/>Plotting Natasha<br/>and<br/>Smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck You, Steve Rogers! No, Wait, Fuck Me.

“Is dinner almost ready?” Tony Stark said, striding into the communal kitchen and dining area, “I’m starving.”

“Bruce is getting the lasagna out of the oven,” Steve said, looking up from the StarkTech tablet he was reading, “Clint and Natasha are finishing the salad. And I think Thor is still harassing Bruce to explain his vegetarianism.”

Tony gave a noncommittal hum. “Whatcha reading?” he asked the super soldier, partially out of curiosity, but mostly just to keep Steve’s blue eyes on him.

“Catching up on current events, actually,” Steve said, locking the screen and placing the tablet on the table. “Nat sends me articles of social movements, foreign policies, and other things she says I need to know. Have you heard about the movement to decriminalize marijuana?”

Tony huffed a laugh, “Yeah, Steve. I’ve heard it mentioned here and there.”

Before Steve could respond, the rest of the Avengers, plus Rhodes and Sam Wilson came out of the kitchen, carrying food and chatting casually. 

“Hey, Tony,” Rhodey said, raising his hand in greeting, “Have you been out of the lab at all in the past eight hours?” he asked, as if it were unusual behavior for the billionaire.

“Uh…no?” Tony responded, raising an eyebrow and smirking. He knew that his best friend knew him better than that and told him as much.

“Why would he ever leave that place?” Clint asked, setting the salad on the large table, “That’s probably where he keeps all his hi-tech sex robots.”

Tony snorted, “Yeah, Barton. That’s what I do down there. And your trick arrows and waterproof hearing aids come from little elves.”

The archer laughed at the response while, Tony noticed, Steve’s face had turned beet red. “Somethin’ wrong, Cap?” Tony teased.

“Leave the old man alone, Tony,” Sam said as they began to sit down.

“Aye, our captain does seem to become squeamish at conversations of a sexual nature,” Thor agreed with an amused face.

Steve opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by Natasha pointing out, “Tony, you’ve got something on your shirt.”

Looking down, Tony saw a dark stain of liquid on his shirt. He reached down to wipe at it but pulled his hand back quickly. “Shit! That’s an acidic chemical I was working with. Aaand now it’s burning my torso. How did I not notice that?” 

“Which one was it?” Bruce asked in his concerned doctor voice. “Sample 12?”

“Fourteen,” Tony said, shoving a cloth napkin up his shirt, trying to wipe the burning chemical off.

“Take your shirt off!” Steve exclaimed worriedly, standing up from the table and walking over to the genius.

“Um, how about no,” Tony said harshly, quickly shooting Steve a glare.

“What do you mean no?” Steve asked, incredulously, “Tony, that’s dangerous.”

“Steve, man, drop it,” Clint warned, Natasha and Sam nodding in agreeance. 

“Come on, Tony,” Dr. Banner said softly, “Let’s go back down to the lab. My medical supplies are there.”

“You’ll be burned worse if you wait to go all the way to the bottom floor. What’s the big deal?” Steve continued, oblivious to the strained looks from several of his team members. “At least take it off on your way down so the chemicals in the fabric aren’t being held against your skin.”

“Steve-,” Bruce started but was interrupted by Tony.

“Fine!” he whipped his shirt over his head, “This what you want, Rogers? Can you maybe chill now?”

Steve stared at Tony’s chest with a curious, confused look. It wasn’t the scarring from where the arc reactor had been that confused the blonde; that, he was expecting. But it was the two horizontal surgical scars that ran beneath both of Tony’s pectorals. 

“What- what happened?” Steve asked, unmindful of the hard, guarded look on Tony’s face.

The shorter man cocked an eyebrow in response, crossing his arms.

Bruce swatted Tony’s arms out of the way, having procured a damp cloth from the kitchen. “He didn’t know, Tony,” the doctor calmly, “It’s not like he was around for the tabloids. And I doubt anyone would have gone out of their way to mention it to him.”

“Mention what?” Steve asked, frustrated and totally lost.

Tony turned his stony glare towards Black Widow, “In all of those articles you’ve been sending him, the LGBT movement couldn’t have been one of them?” he asked sardonically.

“It was on the list,” the redhead said primly. 

“Will someone please tell me what’s going on?!” the blonde demanded.

“Maybe this is a conversation for a different-” Sam started, trying to help ease Steve’s foot out of his mouth, but was cut off by Tony’s outburst.

“Oh for the love of-,” Tony sighed exasperatedly, marching over to Steve, grabbing the man’s hand and putting it to his crotch. Steve’s eyes grew comically wide in shock and embarrassment. “Notice something missing, Cap?” Tony said snidely. “The scars are from breast removal surgery. Olive skin scars like a bitch. And you’re not feeling a dick because I don’t have one. Get the picture?”

The rest of the room (save Thor who was just as confused as Steve) held their breath as they waited for the response.

Steve snatched his hand back, stammering, “I-I, uh. I don’t… Tony, I-.” 

Taking pity on the reddening super soldier, Tony explained, “I’m transgender, Steve. I was born with girl parts.” 

“I…. I didn’t know,” Steve said, lamely.

Tony pursed his lips in agitation. “Come on, Tony,” Bruce said, pulling Tony towards the elevator, “I need to examine the burn.”

Once the two scientists disappeared into the lift, Steve silently turned towards the rest of the team, staring at the floor with a face that said he wasn’t quite sure what had just happened. 

“I would have told you,” Sam said, “but outing people isn’t really something that’s done.”

“It honestly slipped my mind,” Clint piped up, “I guess I’ve just known about it for so long.”

“Who told you?” Steve looked at the archer, his brows crinkled.

“It was all over the news when he transitioned,” Rhodes answered, “Pretty much everyone knows.”

“Yeah, I remember the media had a fit,” Clint said, “Tony was only, like, fifteen when he came out. The tabloids couldn’t wait to talk about the ‘scandalous’ Stark kid.”

“How did Howard take it?” Steve asked, still a bit dazed.

“Not well from what I’ve heard,” Rhodes said, “But, it’s not really my story to tell.”

“Right,” Steve said, chewing on the inside of his cheek.

“We have such a thing on Asgard,” Thor said around a mouthful of pasta, “I do believe Loki may be of similar identifications. He often shape shifts into a woman. Would you pass the bread, please friend Steve?”

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

It was two days until Tony saw Steve again. He was, as usual, busy working down in his lab when the muscular blonde walked in. 

“Hey, Tony?” Steve said, seeming pensive, his arms crossed over his chest. His strong, very defined, well-built chest. Fuck. 

“What can I do you for, Capsicle?” Tony said, keeping his focus on the two metal parts he was tightening together with a wrench.

“Um. I, uh,” Steve mumbled. He was usually so much more well-spoken. He could do this, damn it! “I wanted to apologize… For the other day.”

“Don’t sweat it, Cap,” Tony said, waving it off.

“And I also wanted to say thank you.”

This gave Tony pause. He turned his head, half facing Steve. “For what?” he asked, uncomprehendingly.

“For telling me,” Steve replied, honestly, “I mean, I know I kind of forced it out of you…sorry. But still. I’m glad. That you told me, I mean.”

Tony shrugged, turning his eyes down to his stilled hands. “It’s no big deal,” he mumbled, “You would have found out eventually.” Tony expected for the man to take his leave now that he had said his piece, but he felt nervous energy rolling off of the super soldier. Behind him, Steve was fidgeting, crossing and uncrossing his arms, scuffing one shoo on the floor. “Anything else I can help you with, Cap?” 

Tony heard Steve take a deep breath, then, “Tony…? Would you… Would you want to go to dinner with me sometime?”

Tony went rigid. 

Silence.

And then;

“Fuck you, Steve Rogers.”

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

 

“Wait, what?”

Tony spun around on Steve, “Oh, what? So suddenly months of innocent flirting means something? Because, what? You found out I’m not a ‘real man’?” His words were like acid as he continued, “Now I won’t tarnish your spotless, All-American reputation?” He huffed, “You can allow yourself to be with me now that you know I have a vagina?” 

“Tony, no! That’s not wha-”

“Well fuck you, Steve. Fuck you and your backwards ass morality.”

Steve’s face was a mask of shock and dismay, “Tony I didn’t mean-”

“Get out, Steve,” Tony growled, turning back to his lab table.

“Tony, please. Just let me-”

“Ugh, fine!” Tony turned and strode to the door, “Stay then!” 

Steve watched, helplessly dumbfounded, as Tony disappeared behind the elevator doors.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

“J.A.R.V.I.S., to my floor,” Tony said after the doors to the elevator slid closed.

“Yes, sir,” the pleasant voice responded.

Tony closed his eyes, leaning back against the wall. He remembered when he created J.A.R.V.I.S. That was the first time he’d ever been called “sir.” Tony remembered crying that night. 

He opened his eyes when the elevator dinged, signaling the opening of the doors. Natasha walked in, her face a pleasant neutral.

“Going up?” she asked in that tone that implied so much more than her words.

Tony sighed. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

The Widow cocked her head, “If you want my opinion-”

“I don’t.”

“I think this will turn out for the better,” she finished.

“What are you even talking about?” Tony asked incredulously, brows drawing together.

Natasha smirked and rolled her eyes. “Really? You think you’re so inconspicuous? I think even Thor knows, considering how obtuse you both are.” She raised an eyebrow, eyes forward, “And I was going to make him read about LGBT issues if he didn’t come out soon,” There was a chime and the doors opened. “Well, this is me. Bye, Tony.”

“Come out…? Wait! Natasha,” Tony said, but the spy had walked off.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Four hours later, Tony was snapped out of reading a new engineering publication by his A.I.’s calm voice.

“Sir, Captain Rogers is requesting entry.”

“Tell him to fuck off,” Tony answered, taking a sip of whiskey.

“Sir, I am not programmed to use such vernacular, nor would I prefer to be,” the disembodied voice answered. “Captain Rogers is insisting on seeing you, sir. He says that he will not leave until he is allowed to do so.”

Tony sighed, putting his head in his hands. “Fine. Unlock the door.”

A few seconds later, the genius heard a hesitant “Tony?” before the Avenger’s leader walked into his bedroom. Tony turned in his chair towards the blonde, arching an eyebrow in question.

“Please don’t run out again,” Steve held his hands up, his eyebrows pulled together worriedly. ‘Adorably,’ Tony thought, bitterly.

“Give me a reason to stay,” the billionaire challenged.

“Please, let me explain,” Steve started, nervously, “Tony, I’m not just saying I like you because of… because of what I found out. I do like you, Tony. I have for a while… I’m sorry it took me until now to say it. It’s just that, the other day, I was so surprised that I didn’t know this big thing about you,” Steve looked down to his shuffling feet, his face heating up as he continued, “and I was just hit with such a huge feeling of not wanting there to be anything I don’t know about you. I just…. I want to know you better, Tony.” 

Tony was hit with Steve’s stunning blue eyes as the blonde glanced up at him from beneath his lashes.

“And I hated that I had made you uncomfortable. That day, after you went back to the lab with Bruce, I read a lot. About trans people. It’s not really something people talked about in the ‘40s, so I kind of had a lot to cover. But, I was so interested by everything I found because I knew it applied to you. But I didn’t read any of the stories about you, specifically. The others… they said they remember when it happened, how you were all over the news. But I know that you’ll tell me what you want me to know… I just don’t want you to think that I didn’t tell you my feelings earlier was because you’re a man. That’s not it at all. I just, I didn’t know if you felt the same way at all. I wasn’t sure if you were just toying with me…You haven’t said anything.”

Steve looked up at Tony and was shocked at the raw emotion in the man’s eyes. “You better not be fucking with me, Steve,” he said, his voice sounding choked.

Steve shook his head, keeping his eyes locked on Tony’s.

Suddenly, Tony was out of his chair and in Steve’s space, crushing their lips together with the intensity that only so many months of sexual tension could bring. After recovering from his shock, Steve kissed Tony back enthusiastically. Tony ran his tongue over Steve’s bottom lip, requesting entrance that was immediately granted. The shorter man dominated Steve’s mouth, swiping his tongue over Steve’s coaxing it into action. The blonde moaned when Tony gently bit at his bottom lip. Begrudgingly, Steve took Tony’s face in his hands and gently pulled back.

Both men were panting lightly as they stared into each other’s eyes. “I like you too, Steve,” Tony said, his mouth quirking up on one side.

“So… dinner?” Steve asked quietly, smiling as he leaned his forehead against Tony’s.

“Hmm… I’ll have to check my social calendar,” Tony teased. Steve grabbed Tony’s waist firmly with this strong hands. “Ah! Quit! That tickles!” Tony laughed, squirming in Steve’s grasp. “Okay! Okay. Yes, Steve. I’d love to go to dinner with you.”

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Three hours later, the two crashed into the wall besides the door to Tony’s bedroom, lips locked in a heated kiss. They had been pawing at each other since the car ride back from dinner, kissing as though they had been starved of each other. And in a way, they had been.

Presently, Steve had the brunet pinned up against the wall, kissing him desperately as Tony ran his hands over Steve’s musculature. 

“Mmm. Steve,” Tony groaned, against the taller man’s lips “Want you.”

“Tony…” Steve whispered, “I’m afraid. I don’t want to do something wrong. I don’t want to mess up.”

“Steve, it’s okay. Hey, look at me,” Tony said gently. He cupped Steve’s face in his hands, locking eyes with him, “It’ll be fine. I promise. I’ll let you know if I’m uncomfortable with anything, okay? And you’ll do the same?”

Steve swallowed thickly and nodded, his breath slightly uneven in arousal. “Okay,” he whispered before leaning back in to kiss his soon-to-be lover. After a few moments, Tony broke the kiss, leading Steve to the custom-made, huge bed in the middle of the room, where they sat and resumed making out. It wasn’t long until Steve had a lap full of feisty engineer. The super solider let out a small groan when Tony lightly ground down on Steve’s sizeable erection. The shorter man pulled back so they could both catch their breath before proceeding.

“So, who’s gonna bottom?” Tony asked, feigning seriousness. The utterly bothered look on Steve’s face was too sincere to be hilarious. “I was joking, Steve. That was a joke.”

“Oh,” the blonde said, running his hand through his hair, “I’m actually really nervous right now so if you could not try and freak me out, that would be great.”

Tony chuckled, “Whatever you say, Cap.” Without further prelude, Tony grabbed two fistfuls of Steve’s shirt and ripped it off, buttons flying onto the floor. “I’ll buy you a new one,” he murmured, his lips already on course for Steve’s strong shoulders, kissing and sucking bruises that disappeared in the next moment. He slid the ruined shirt down Steve’s thick arms, sliding it off before slipping his hands under the thin undershirt, made tight by the pull of protruding pectoral muscles.

“Tony,” Steve breathed, his lips kiss-swollen and begging to be bitten. Tony leaned in to kiss Steve, smothering the moan Steve voiced when he twisted a nipple. 

“Fuuck, you’re sensitive” the shorter man groaned as he pulled back, “I like that.”

“Tony, please,” Steve gasped, wrapping his large hands around the smaller man’s hips. Tony took the hint and began grinding down into Steve’s lap, giving them both delicious friction, but not nearly as much as they both wanted. 

“Steve,” the brunet ground out, “Fuck me.”

“Tony, I… I-I’ve never…” Steve stuttered, his face becoming redder. 

“You’ve never…? What? Done it with a trans person?” Tony asked.

Steve shot the shorter man a guilty look. “I’ve never done it… at all. With anyone.”

“Wait, what?” Tony exclaimed, jumping off of Steve’s lap. “Dammit, Steve! Why didn’t you tell me? I wouldn’t have… Your first time should be normal. I mean, it should be great, but with a normal person. Not….this,” Tony finished, gesturing down to himself.

“Tony, no,” the blonde insisted, “Don’t say that, please! That’s not why I mentioned it. I want to do this with _you_. I don’t care what parts you have. You’re not abnormal, Tony. You’re beautiful.” Steve blushed and looked at the floor as he finished his rant with a mumbled, “I only told you so you wouldn’t expect me to be all that good.”

Steve let out a startled yelp when he was suddenly being forcefully pushed back onto the bed. Tony climbed on top of the super soldier’s muscled body and stared down at Steve with hungry eyes. “You will be good,” he growled, “I’ll teach you.”

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

“Tony, Tony, nghhh!” Steve was moaning, his eyes closed and his head leaned back against the headboard. Tony leaned in and bit Steve’s ear as he continued riding the captain’s thick cock at a slow, torturous pace.

“Fuck, Steve,” Tony breathed, “You’re so fucking hard for me. Mmmh. You feel so good. You’re making me so wet, Steve.” The billionaire smirked when his words caused Steve to let out a filthy moan.

“T-tony,” the blond sobbed, “Please. More.”

Tony leaned in and bit his lover’s neck, sucking a mark into the skin. He licked his way to Steve’s ear before lowly saying, “If you want more, Steve, take it.” Steve gasped. “Come on, Steve. I know you want to. I know you’d love to shut me up on that big cock of yours, have me moaning your name over and over, unable to say anything else. Show me, Steve. Show me what it’s like to be _fucked_ by Captain America.”

Steve surged up, flipping their positions so that Tony was on his hands and knees in front of Steve. When the younger man was seeming to hesitate, Tony spurred him on with a “Steve, now!” Both men moaned loudly when Steve took hold of Tony’s hips and pulled the shorter man back onto his thick cock.

“St-Steve,” Tony gasped, “Faster.”

The super soldier set a punishing pace, thrusting forward roughly and quickly. Tony quickly became an incoherent mess, keening with every thrust as Steve’s cock ran over his G-spot. 

“Oh my god,” Steve groaned, “You’re s-so fucking wet!” Tony gasped, both at Steve’s words and a particularly well-aimed thrust. “God, Tony,” the muscular man continued, seemingly unable to control the sexual prattling, “You f-feel so good. Wanted this for so long. Wanted _you_. Ngh! Fuck! Ah, I’m so close. Tony!”

“Steve, my clit!” Tony gasped as he himself began approaching orgasm.

“Huh?” Steve muttered, clueless.

Tony took one of Steve’s hands off of his hip and guided it down between his legs. “Here,” he instructed, pressing Steve’s finger pads to his sensitive nerves. “Ah! Fuck. Yeah, rub right there. Oh my god!” Tony moaned, getting louder, “Keep fucking me! Ah, fuck! Right fuckin’ there, Steve! Don’t stop, don’t stop!” Tony moaned Steve’s name like a prayer as he came, split open on the captain’s cock.

“Tony! Tony! Fuck! I’m-” Steve bit into Tony’s shoulder as he came, shooting hot cum into the man as Tony tightened around him.

They both whimpered as Steve gently pulled out, laying down beside Tony. The engineer settled next to Steve, their arms flush up against each other as they lay panting.

“So,” Tony broke the silence, “We should do dinner again sometime.”


End file.
